sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E3M3: The HAAK
is the third map of Hellish Hatred in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It has a partime of 3:00 and uses the track "Deep into the Code". Walkthrough Collect the ammo in front of you. Open the door and kill the imps in the hallway. Open the next door and take a right. Kill the enemies hiding around the hallway. Open the next door. Inside the next room, kill the Cacodemons and Spectres. Go to the southeast and walk down the stairs. Kill the enemies inside the hallway. In the next room, jump into the river and press the switch to the east. Take the lift and run over to the opposite platforms. Open the door and kill the Shotgunners in the alcoves. In the final room, run forward and pic up the berserk pack. Kill the enemies, which include a Baron on higher difficulty. Press the two switches and collect the red key. Return to the starting area, and take the left path. Open the red door. Kill the Zombiemen standing there. Jump down into the nukage and press the switch. Quickly get onto the rising platform, and take the door ahead. Go down the hallway and go west. Run around the overview room and open another door. In the next room, press the switch in the first alcove to your left. Return to the hallway and go east. Run around the hallway and kill the imps. The next room is an outdoor area. Take the lift to your left and press the switch. Run over to the right lift and take it up. Run across the bridge and down into a passageway. Collect the yellow key and open the wall. Return to the room with the red door. Open the yellow door instead. Take the lift and open the door. In the courtyard is a knockoff version of the HAAK, with three standing beams around it. Walk into the center. You will arrive at the eponymous HAAK itself, "Hell's Abominable Ass-Kicker". Run past it to the wooden door in the northeast. Press the switch to be teleported to a hallway (be careful, since the teleport is silent and may catch you off-guard). Run around to the side and press the switch, then return to the HAAK. The middle platform is now lowered. Take it to be teleported to a catwalk above the room with a lava lake. Open the exit door at the end and hit the switch. Secrets #Turn around immediately after you start. A soulsphere awaits. #In the second hallway, open the door immediately to the east. Inside is a room with blinking lights. Run around and press a switch, then return to the starting room. A platform has lowered, revealing a computer area map. #In the dark stone hallway (with a hanging corpse and two candles) there is a wall which is misaligned. Open it to reveal a backpack. #In the blood river, the west wall is openable. Inside is a cache of ammo and a Lost Soul. #In the HAAK courtyard, there is a black-colored box. It is opened by shooting two gargoyles in the map - one in the second hallway, and one in the T-hallway to the west. Inside the box is a Rocket launcher. Speedrunning When speedrunning this map, just ignore most secrets and follow the walkthrough. If you have jumping enabled in your source port, you can collect the red key without hitting the switches, as well and jumping over the bars in the fake-HAAK. Stats Trivia * On "I want my Mommy!" difficulty, stand still once you start and go to the automap. The kill count will slowly rise to three. Head to the room with the red key. Inside are two Z-Guards. They are friendly and will never attack you. They do NOT count towards the kill tally, so killing them is not required for 100% kills. They do not appear on any other skill level. Category:SIC maps Category:Hellish Hatred